


Longing

by NannaSally



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, if only, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Do you want to come home?
Kudos: 4





	Longing

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

“How’s things?” 

“Fine here – you?” 

“Oh, you know. Same ol’ same ol’. 

“You OK?” 

“Don’t know” 

“You’ve been drinking again, haven’t you?” 

“What makes you say that” 

“Well, the tone of your texts.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, Oh!” 

“Yeah...I should have known you’d notice.” 

“So what is the problem this time?” 

“Stuff.” 

“The usual?” 

“Well yeah, you could say that.” 

“So tell me.” 

“Can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“Never could. Still can’t.” 

Silence 

“Could it be time you got some help?” 

“Could be.” 

Silence 

“I’m sorry” 

“For what?” 

“Everything” 

“Okay...Anything in particular?” 

Silence 

“Leaving   
Not saying anything   
Not trying to come back” 

Silence 

“Do you want to come home?” 

Silence 

“Can I?” 

“Do you want to?” 

Silence 

Silence 

_No, it would never work._

_Back to the bottle._

_Tomorrow nothing would have changed._


End file.
